


From Your Lips

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2015 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Deductions, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock's voice is so clear."</p><p>Takes place during HLV, though whether it's after Sherlock is shot or after he collapses in 221B is ambiguous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of JWP; the prompt was "Yellow". If you're looking for something to listen to, ["Cough Syrup"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiwGJsLY3t0) was playing the entire time I wrote this.

The walls are awash with pale yellow, sunlight streaming through the open curtains. Sherlock’s chest rises and falls shallowly under the hospital bed sheet. John watches with scratchy eyes.

He knows. The doctor explained in simple terms sprinkled with platitudes, but the words were stolen of significance when John read the chart hanging from the end of Sherlock’s bed. Cardiac arrest. Internal bleeding. Flatline, revival. One week of unrivaled hell.

John presses his fingers against his closed eyes, rubs, and scrubs his hands down his face. Stubble scratches the skin, but it’s the cool touch of metal that makes him look down. His wedding ring; a ring of dull gold around his finger.

_New, less than three months old. But not recently cleaned, and look at the multiple scratches along the side. Why would a newlywed so obviously neglect his ring? Busy life, hard labour? No, if that were the case, he’d take the ring off during the day when it could get tarnished. So, he doesn’t care about the ring’s condition. Why? Loss of sentiment. Something - some betrayal, loss of trust - has led him to change his mind about the marriage._

Sherlock’s voice is so clear. Sherlock is drugged to his gills and breathing on his own for the first time in three days.

The juxtaposition makes John’s throat ache.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ con crit always welcome! I'm loving this challenge so much.


End file.
